mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Tiara
Diamond "Dazzle" Tiara Barzini is a former classmate of Apple Boom until she was thrown down to Earth. After two weeks living as a loner on the streets of France City, working at a stand, she was founded by Emilio Barzini, who took her and raised her as his daughter. Biography Tiara was born in North Outworld, in a rich villa, that made her very cool for Shao Kahn and she used to help his army with catapults and stuff. Diamond immigrated down to Earth in 2008 like most other ponies, as Emperor Shao decided that Earth needs some immigrants because Outworld is overpopulated. Diamond joined the Barzini Family in 2008, becoming a member there as Emilio Barzini's daughter, sister to Norman, Victor and Emilio 3rd. Tiara, like other ponies, had similarities to her crime family. Tiara had been a Corleone Family target too: She was about to be assassinated on 2nd of July 2014, by their hitman Kenneth, but he failed as he was founded by Francesco Barzini, and brutally beaten up until he was knocked out cold. While the Dixmor Project was fighting with the Corleone family before they extincted it, Tiara was behind, planning more schemes on how to take over France and take over the rest of Europe too despite her young age. Tiara tried her best to put her plan into action; the plan in which she will take over France first, then the whole Europe and since her grandfather Frank Barzini became the president of United States of America, she he will create more wars in Outworld. Who will stop all this madness that has consequences? No need to because she only fantasies about these things due to her still-young age. She is now currently Giuseppe Travonni's target, but it is unknown when he will try to assassinate her, but he will fail once more, according to Lord Shinnok's foreseen events. Her plan to rule Europe was dropped death in April, 2018, as logically, everyone figured out she was way too young to rule an entire continent or a country yet. Info Most of Diamond Tiara's life involves her making fun of poor people and acting superior and snobbish. She was also rumoured to ran a smuggling ring that was later destroyed by the Corleone Family and Charlie Trapani. After mafia families made peace at the Commission, Tiara invited Clarence and Fredo Buttowski to her cute-ceañera to celebrate the mob peace, and Barzinis plan to destroy the Corleone Family, with the Cuneo Family involved. At the cute-ceañera, Fredo says he even brought Derrick Loscano along to make him less shy and meet someone new, but unfortunately for Derrick, he already betrayed Cuneos by that time. Derrick is nervous and insists that he doesn't want to be at the party at all and wants to leave in order to not take away too much attention from the party's guest of honour (which was Clarence). Derrick starts walking away, but foolishly does he not know that his betrayal was aware to all of the peeps at the party. Silver Spoon pulled out her magnum and aimed it at Loscano. Loscano started to run away, but Silver shot him once in the back and twice in the back of the head, killing him. Diamond Tiara later stands alongside Buttowski in the stairway, watching the other mobsters play board games (like chess for example) on Loscano's body and later even rape him and make his smelly corpse the centre of attention. Later, Cuneo mobsters even bake a pie out of Loscano's body and they send it to the Corleones as a deadly message not to cross them. Tiara appears in the Barzini family photo in Giuseppe Travonni's Journal, standing next to Domenico Mazza. Own told Bio Okay, let's get this over with: I used to work for one of those fake kings Shao Kahn in Outworld where the catapult stopped working and I flipped out screaming, "Fuak it, we'll do it live!" I was right! I'm always right! Now I work for the best, most important crime family ever in France, it's the Barzini Family. I am even a part of it's tree. It's probably the best mafia ever. It's the only place you'll get PAID not at that Corleones' place! But sure, I'm not entirely perfect. I've been sued for threatening of law officers and harassment by a witness on the street while she was walking down the road, and then she told me on the police chief, and yeah, I'm insensitive to other religions for sure. I also support and hope Frank Kenson becomes the next president of the United States. But you know who the real problem is? Obama! Is that enough for you stupid, Corleone peons? Total Drama: TBBMT In Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour''s "Aftermath: Bloodbath", Tiara is a part of the peanut gallery and is kind of concerned for once about Ted Thompson dying in a previous episode. She is then chosen for the ''Second Chance Challenge despite not competing in the show at all while Stephanie McMahon quickly explains the rules of the shenanigans. Tiara's first challenge involves filling her mouth with red hot chilli peepers (not the band) and drink some milk while trying not to laugh watching embarrassing clips of the late Thompson. Diamond wins the first challenge as she claims she could never laugh at a dead person no matter how evil she is. She completed her challenge after breathing out some fire from the peppers. Her next challenge involves balancing three meatballs, belonging to Jax Briggs, on her nose for three seconds, which she succeeds in doing before the challenge was even announced. It then turns out she and Rarity are the final two contestants remaining, and it was Rarity who won the Second Chance Challenge, answering the final question correctly. 2016 Project leadership elections Diamond Tiara was one of the few candidates for the leadership of the Project, along with the former leaders, Murkoff Dixmor and Luccardo Dixmor, her grandfather Francesco Barzini, former president of USA Lucas Borlinghathen, leader of Everest Manufacturing Corp. Darnell Jackson, and Mr. Toad. She last had exactly 13% votes, but all dropped down when The Crooked Man stepped in and took over the Project. Even if she did win the elections, she would probably be dismissed at the throne anyway due to her age. In Rap Battle Verse 1 You fucking short hair! Living in your yellow submarine. But you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. Stop your presses, Godfrey, you call me MISSES Diamond Tiara! When it comes to squashing limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak! Between you and me, there's no comparison! I'll beat you so bad, you'll weep gently like George Pearrison! You're Luic De Blance's biatch with less talent than Ringo. And I'd rather suck Frank Kenson's dick than Lucas Borlinghathen's! Verse 2 Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle! Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a beetle. And don't tell me to shut up, that's how I survive! Now here's Silver Spoon. What? Curse it, we'll do it live! Quotes Personality and traits Diamond Tiara generally shows to be rude, arrogant, stuck-up, liar, and nasty. Her closest friend is Silver Spoon, who often acts as a follower and is usually seen by her side. She sees those who complain about politics and her crime family as victims and tauntingly refers to them as "blank flanks" or "hobos". Despite the other kids often being the subject of her ridicule, she will try to "befriend" them if something is in it for her, like maybe some money. She also brags often a lot about cars, guns, money, royalty, and how she is awesome to be Barzini's daughter. Trivia *She says she likes the song No More Words by Jeff Hardy which would actually fit ironically as it would be directed at her and her bullying words. It soon after became her theme song. *She was no doubt the richest person in North Outworld after Kahn Family. *Tiara also says planet Earth looks much like Equestria once did, before it was merged with Outworld. *Many of Outworld people claim her crown is fake, we do not know the truth however. *She is very cute. *Many rumours suggest that Diamond is actually the spawn of Shinnok, due to her arrogant and cruel nature. Those people, however, are in reality: Lucius Wagner and Angelica Pickles. *Her crown once broke and she had to buy a new one. *Her rapping background was Barzini Mansion and her opponent was the local news reporter, Godfrey. Gallery Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_insulting_the_living_hell_outta_Skuta.png|Diamond and Silver Spoon insulting the living hell outta Scootaloo. Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon.png|Tiara and Spoon. Diamond_Tiara_being_mean_2_Discord.jpg|She will no doubt go to the Never Never Land after death. Diamond_Tiara_with_smootie.png|Tiara with a smoothie. Tiara_with_crown.jpg|"The fake crowned jerk." Tiara_starin'_at_a_paper.png|Tiara in the office, checking Barzini's paperwork. Tiara_and_Spoon_huging.jpg|Diamond's crown just broke. Tiara as dictator.png|If Tiara would rule Project. TeaTime Tiara.jpg|Tiara wonders if there are any questions left. Theme song As said before, her theme song is No More Words by Jeff Hardy and Endeverafter but fits her mostly when it is directed at her. Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Rich People Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:! Category:MK Category:Barzinis Category:The Godfather Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Filled with Evil Category:Cute people Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Sadists Category:Capitalists Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Are in ERB Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Globalists Category:Granddaughter of a Boss Category:Total Drama peanut gallery Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Adopted